Etain
Etain is one of the first fae that were created making her extremely old. No one knows her exact age save for the gods. Etain is also the mother Nimue the Lady of the Lake. Origins After order had been set to the world and all the gods had chosen a sovereignty there was a period of time when the only living creatures that existed were the animals, insects, birds, fish, etc. The world belonged specifically to nature. However, Olwyn, after the prompting of Aethernyke the Forebearer decided to call into existence a new type of being. They were the Fae. Etain's origins are somewhat shrouded in mystery and there are several stories that she has neither confirmed nor denied about her creation. The only thing all the stories have in common are that she was created and not born from another fae and that she came from some source of water. One story claims that Etain was born from the ripples that surrounded Olwyn as she lay in a body of water. Another states that Olwyn came to a body of water, went to quench her thirst, and Etain formed from one of the droplets that fell from Olwyn's cupped hands. Some that begrudge her or wish to try and defame her have said that she was born from the waste product of a lesser water god that polluted a shallow puddle. Others would tell you that she was created by the Stormbringer who collected the rain and formed her from it.Those that believe her to be darker in nature would say she was created by Lyrielle in the depths of the ocean where no light can penetrate.There is one interesting story that says she was formed from the tears of a forgotten god who cried for the beauty of creation. Still the simplest myth surrounding Etain's origins is the one that says Olwyn playing with the different elements came to a lake and manipulated the very essence of that water and created Etain. War of the Fae Before the war broke out Etain was content to simply enjoy life. She traveled, learned, laughed, cried, took lovers, had children, and simply lived. She did not care much for politics or really even for power beyond what she already had. There was already pride in being one of the first created. This did not mean though that Etain was devoted to the gods. In fact she tended to ignore them, but she didn't blaspheme them either. There was a hierarchy and the gods would always be at the top no matter what the fae did. When the war did break out though Etain did her best to stay out of it. She went to Adora and asked her what there was to be done as the two were friends. She hoped possibly to figure out some kind of compromise. In the end though Etain ended up taking arms with her fellow fae as one of the lesser gods killed all of her children and current lover. Etain fought furiously and even became a part of the main war councils that had formed to figure out organized ways to combat the gods. She used her cunning and wit to help gain the upper-hand against the gods. Despite the Fae's best efforts they were defeated by the gods. Instead of being killed by the gods, they were sent to a pocket universe of sorts called Allutheria. Here the Fae could create and build a whole new world for themselves. After the War Etain, like the rest of the Fae, were cast into Allutheria. Many were angry and there were those that immediately sought to try and find a way out of their prison. Etain had felt empty upon leaving Ga'leah. She had lost all of her children to the war and even her lover at the time. The woman simply wanted to be at peace and so she sought out solitude. Allutheria was able to manipulated by the Fae and created into whatever they wanted and so Etain created for herself a lake in which she could reside and be left alone. Over time she came to enjoy the solitude and eventually her grief faded and part of her old self returned. By this time different groups of Fae had formed. The most notable were the Red and White courts. The White court seemed ready to move on much like Etain was and to create for themselves a peaceful and beautiful empire. The Red court was driven by passion and were mostly made of those that had grown angry at the gods, but would rather see Allutheria in their hands than in those of the peace lovers. Other Fae that wanted nothing to do with either court created their own groups and thus Allutheria was split. Etain, though wandered without a group. She caused trouble for both and made both enemies and friends. Most notably was when Adora was banished to Allutheria. Etain who had been friends with her in Ga'leah and sought to ease her aching heart, but vengeance had already been placed there. Time did not heal her and in the end Etain was unable to stand by her. Etain, who had every right to hate and curse the gods, did not wish to get vengeance. This ended her relationship with Adora. Isle of Affolahn and the Order of Fate Etain along with another group of Fae found a door into Ga'leah. It lead to an isle that was situated in the middle of a lake. At once Etain knew that the gate had to be guarded or the gods may not be forgiving if the fae came back into Ga'leah in droves. Thus the Order was created. It was made up of members from all courts that believed for the sake of both human and Fae kind that they should be neutral and seek only to ensure that magic did not fall into the wrong hands. The Order that started out as humble servants quickly became an arrogant bunch who valued themselves as wiser and grander than the other courts. Without them the Fae's access to Ga'leah would not be controlled and thus there would be an influx of magic into a human world that knew nothing of it. Etain, however, was never officially part of the Order. While they respected her opinions and valued her insight the fae never officially sought a position on the council.